


Just Between Friends

by Undefined20Something



Category: CW Network RPF, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, M/M, paramedics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undefined20Something/pseuds/Undefined20Something
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared are just friends…right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aDOTkeim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDOTkeim/gifts).



> This is my first time writing slash, please go easy on me. Also, Mandy, Happy Birthday, this is for you!

“Is it all restocked?”

Jensen looked away from the compartment full of gauze and bandages to see Jared standing at the back of the ambulance holding two cups of coffee. It was around three in the morning, and they still had four more hours left on this shift. They had only received two calls and it was getting increasingly more difficult to stay awake without something to distract him from just sitting and waiting for a call to come through.

“Yeah, not like I had to replace anything from the last call,” Jen replied irritably. He sat down on the gurney next to where Jared managed to squeeze his hulking body, stretching his legs out across to the small bench seat. He reached over and took the offered cup of coffee. He sighed as he took a small sip. “I mean… I know we have to answer every call. And nine times out of ten, chest pain means something bad, but it was just heartburn this time. You’d think people could tell the difference from eating something too spicy to ‘ah shit, my chest hurts and my arms going numb, I might be having a heart attack’ you know?”

Jared huffed out a laugh as he took a sip. “Yes, I get what you mean but that’s part of our job…”

“I know, I know. I don’t mean to sound ungrateful. But I was snoozing pretty hard when that call came through. Was kinda hopin’ it was something exciting….” He stalled for a minute while he thought about what he said. “Ah shit, that makes me sound like I was hoping for someone to get hurt. Really, no, I’m not. I wouldn’t wish that on anybody. I just hate slow shifts.”

“Slow shifts in the dead of night,” replied Jared.

“Slow shifts in the dead of night with nothing to do but wait.”

Jared stood up, hunched over nearly in half in order to shuffle to the front of the ambulance and put his coffee cup in a holder. He turned slightly and grabbed the cup from Jensen's hand, who startled with a “Hey wait a second…” and sat it in the holder next to his. Ungracefully, he managed to turn back and plop down across from Jen on the narrow bench seat. “You know…” Jared looked away and stared at floor while rubbing the back of his neck for a few seconds, gathering his thoughts. He looked back up at Jen, who had frozen in place. He tentatively put his hands on the outsides of Jensen’s legs, slowly, just barely running them up and down his legs. “I know we said we would never speak again about that night… you know, the one, here in the back of the ambulance when we…”

“I’m not gay Jared,” he said, as he quickly pushed Jared's hands away. He sat up straighter, practically flattening himself against the cabinets behind the gurney. “That was a moment of weakness, one human connecting to another in a moment of grief, in order to feel something after that horrific night.”

“Yeah… right…. how many times did you rehearse that little speech, huh?” Jared mimicked Jensen’s pose, leaning against the wall of the ambulance. 

“I didn’t… that’s not… Dammit Jared. We’re friends. Good friends. Like I said, a moment of weakness. I had been single too long and that night… that poor little boy and the fire… is it any wonder I wanted a little friendly support to get through that grief?”

“That was more than just a little ‘friendly support’ and you know it.” Jared sighed loudly, trying not to get angry about this. “I would never push you to do anything you didn’t want to do, but Jesus, Jensen, you fucking kissed me first! What did you expect me to do? You know me. Hell you know I swing both ways, why wouldn’t I go with the flow? Besides, what’s a couple handjobs between friends?” he smirked.

Jensen blushed. “I’m not having this conversation right now…”

“Good thing you don’t have to…” Jared said loudly over the tone of the radio dispatch that was coming through. It looked like they were going to be kept busy in another way that evening.  
________________________________________  
________________________________________  
One Month Later

Jared couldn’t help but grin at his luck. Fortunately, it was his night off. He was five drinks in and feeling damn good. And, presently, he was winning at a game of pool against Misha, his friend from one the local fire departments. 

“Come on! How is that shot even possible?” Misha drunkenly slurred as he watched Jared put the pool stick behind his back, and then sit on the edge of the table and lean over to take a shot. Jensen stood next to Misha, laughing as he sipped from his beer, nearly spilling the whole thing down his front as Misha slung his arm over his shoulders, putting his face directly into the side of his. “Jen… Jennnnn... you have to….” He had to wrap his arm around Misha’s waist to keep him steady. He obviously started drinking a lot earlier than they did. “…you have to rein your boy in Jen. I can’t keep losing like this. I can’t. The money is sup… s-supposed… supposes… God dammit… it’s for Italy. My wife is going to kill me,” he groaned.

“Eight ball, corner pocket,” he called out as he shot. Later that night, Jared exited the bar with Jensen and an additional five hundred dollars in his pocket. After cleaning out Misha, he had wiped the table with his captain, Seb, who was a good sport about it at least. He even laid a big smack on Jared's lips as he left, calling out, 

“Call me when you would like to play with a different set of balls and pockets.” Jensen had walked on, pretending that little twist in his stomach was from too much drink; he didn’t want to look too closely at it.

“Come on man, the night’s still young, what do you want to do?” Jensen asked as they started the quick walk between the bar and Jared's place. That was one of the sucky things about working the 7pm-7am shift on the ambulance: you became a night owl whether you wanted to be or not.  
Jared quickly looked at his watch. “It’s early enough, I think we could grab a pizza on the way back to my place. Got some beer there too, wanna play Call of Duty?”

“Only if you turn off martyrdom, the kill cam and only use a fucking pistol,” he laughed, “You whoop my ass at that game every time. I don’t know why I keep coming back for more.”

Jared, being drunk and happy, thought nothing of throwing his arm around Jen and pulling him close, and laughing. “Because you loooooove me.” His stomach twisted again.

An hour later they were well into a 12-pack of beer, the pizza was long gone, and Jensen was, for once, winning several of the rounds on Call of Duty.

“No, dammit, where the hell did you come from?” Jared yelled as Jensen laughed. “One second I’m hiding, and the next thing I know I’m dying.”

“No camping Jay, come out and face me like real man.”

“Too late Jen, I came out years ago.” He was laughing too hard at his own joke to notice that the match had ended with Jensen killing him one more time: a feat that was normally not seen, as Jared was drunk but not that drunk. “Dude, you are way too sober to be kicking my ass for once.”

“Fine, fine, bring on some shots and I will still kick your ass.” Throwing down the controller, Jensen strode into the kitchen, pulling down the bottle of Jack from the cupboard. After two shots and a suspicious looking grin from Jared, Jensen headed back to the couch.

“How about we make this interesting?” The game had just started and Jared wasn’t even paying attention.

“Interesting how Jay?” Jensen asked while taking the first, and obviously easiest kill, since Jared still wasn’t paying attention to the screen.

“I will do anything you want me to do if you win this match…” He quickly looked away from the tv screen back at Jared.

“Come again?”

“I’m hoping, but no. If you want me to run down the street naked while singing ‘I’m a little teapot’ I will. I could change every picture of mine on Facebook to Nicolas Cage, or I can do whatever you come up with.”

“Ok, ok… I’ll agree to that,” he chuckled, thinking of all the things he could do. “Is it the same terms for me?” Jensen wanted to take back the words as soon as they left his mouth. 

“No.” He just smiled and picked up his controller. He got in one kill before Jensen was forced to start playing again, or risk losing way too easily.

“What do you… dammit, why does the respond have to be 10 seconds? What do you get if you win?” This was a huge map, and he didn’t know why they had picked this one. Made it difficult finding each other, so it really was based more on skill than luck. Which, Jared had more than enough of. And that made Jensen nervous given the circumstances.

The game dragged on for a good twenty minutes with the kills equaling nearly the same the entire time. It was really anyone’s game. Jen was trying his damnedest to not give Jared any headway, while Jared didn’t speak at all. His head was in the game, and nothing he did could distract him.

Another ten minutes later and Jared was triumphant, winning by only two kills. He smirked as he set the controller down, once again walking towards the kitchen. “You still haven’t told me my terms of the bet. I don’t know what I did or didn’t agree to here.”

He returned with another shot of Jack for both of them. “Here, down this.” Feeling pleasantly buzzed, Jared sat on the coffee table directly in front of Jensen, mimicking that same arrangement he did a month ago in the back of the rig. “If I win…” He trailed off softly, his voice barely more than a whisper, but it seemed to echo through the quiet empty room. He leaned forward, deliberately putting himself into Jens personal space. “If I win I get to kiss you first this time, the way I want to, how I often dream to.”

Jensen barely realized he was nodding in approval before Jared was leaning in, one hand on his hip, the other on his neck. Jared’s heat surrounded him, but pinpointed once his soft lips brushed against his, barely touching. His lips were like he remembered, but this time it wasn’t a mad clash of lips, teeth and tongue that was urgently lust-filled like last time. No, this time they kissed slowly, teasingly, with just the barest hint of tongue touching tongue, like they were virgins all over again. 

In all reality, Jensen was, in this sense. He wasn’t lying when he said that he wasn’t gay. He wasn’t, but there was something about Jared that just brought all these feelings, these wants, to the surface. Perhaps he was gay, or maybe just bisexual. Maybe he didn’t need a label at all, because this right here, this he could do for weeks on end and probably never get enough.

He reached up, pulling Jared toward him while he tried to gently fall back on the couch, pulling Jared over him. Jared groaned into his mouth when he realized Jen’s intention. His legs naturally just slid apart to make room for Jared's body, and when he leaned down into him, Jensen had to break away to be able to breathe, it was too intense. He was hard, they both were, and Jared was rocking ever so slowly against him, grinding into him like he had all the time in the world.

“Oh god Jen…” His mouth had shifted from his lips, to his jaw and then ultimately down the column of his neck. 

“Jay... ugh….” He gripped tightly to Jared’s sides, pulling him close and attempting to rock him faster. He was there, he was so close, so fast, and he never got off this fast. Jared, he was sure, was leaving an impressive sized hickey on his neck, but at this point, he didn’t care, as long as he didn’t stop. “Jared… jeans… oh god... take off our pants.”

Jared scrambled away from Jensen like he was on fire; he almost thought he had made a mistake about saying anything about his jeans, but Jared's hands dove back to Jensen’s clothes, pulling them off as quickly as possible. Jen leaned up and started pulling at his clothes as well. Soon enough, it was skin on skin, and nothing had felt this glorious.

“Next time…” Jared panted in his ear as he rocked forward, one hand clasping Jensen’s hip to keep in place, while balancing on the other. Jen’s hand were scratching up and down his back, trying to find purchase. “Next time....ungh…next time we won't be drunk…” he groaned as Jen’s hands grabbed ahold of his ass. “Next time we’ll be in a bed and I am going to… dammit... I’m going to slowly spread you open until you are begging me to fuck you.” He turned his head and buried it in Jen’s neck, mouthing and kissing him in between the groans of pleasure. “Or... oh damn Jen... or you could fuck me.” Jensen bravely let his hand slip between the his cheeks, stroking up and down while Jared continued to thrust, “Oh yes….you could fuck me, hard, gently, front, back, whatever fucking way you wanted… oh god….”  


The pleasure shot down both their spines, one orgasming right before the other. It was hot and sticky, and surprisingly not as scary as Jen thought it would be. It was quite the opposite.

“Ok…” he panted out. “Maybe you’re right.” Jared sat up slightly to look down at Jen, confusion written on his face. “I’m...not as entirely straight as I’d like to claim to be.”

Jared started laughing, even continued to laugh after Jensen rolled him off of him, and down to the floor next to the couch. “I knew it. You do looooove me.”


End file.
